


The Day You Said Goodbye

by svppasit



Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf
Genre: Angst, Bright - Freeform, BrightWin, Drama, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, MewGulf - Freeform, Romance, Sweetheart, WIN, Waanjai - Freeform, gulf - Freeform, kanawut, mew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svppasit/pseuds/svppasit
Summary: Love isn’t what every novel & movies made it to be, Mew learned it in the most painful way. Love isn’t soft; it’s hard just like a granite.But what if the person who caused you so much pain comes back? Will you let him in or will you make his life a living hell?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Day You Said Goodbye

Life seemed so perfect at this moment. Mew, even though he wasn’t aware of it, was staring intently at his love of his life who was sitting across him in their ever so romantic candlelight table. This is just perfect. He’s perfect. We’re perfectly together. It felt that as if for him, even if the world turns upside down or side to side, he won’t let this moment be ruined. Mew won’t let anything separate them.

“Mew?” A voice suddenly called, cutting Mew out of his thoughts  
“Yes?” Mew replied, though he didn’t really catch what the other person asked, but he still answered.  
“Are you okay?” Gulf asked  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He gave out a chuckle

Gulf furrowed his brows and replied, “No reason at all it’s just that you were looking at me kind of strangely… is everything alright? What’s the matter?”

Mew just shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong Love, everything is perfect.” He picked up his glass, which was half filled with red wine, and raised it to eye level.  
“Let’s make a toast. To me and you and to our 3 years of us-ness” Mew Grinned as Gulf clinked his own glass with his.

Gulf just laughed at Mew’s goofiness. “Us-ness? That’s not even a word!”

A cheesy smile spread across Mew’s face like he has just won the jackpot in a lottery. Well he really kind of did, didn’t he? Having Gulf beside him is a blessing he never knew would come.  
“It’s not? Well it is now”

Mew doesn’t know what spirit possessed him that he just would like the earth to open up and swallow him whole. What’s wrong with him? Why is he acting like a lovesick teenage boy? He just really can’t help but to wonder how did he become so lucky to have Gulf? How did he even make him his? As Gulf started telling him what were the events that had happened in his today’s photoshoot, Mew tried to collect all the thoughts that are running wild on his brain and he suddenly came into a conclusion that he was grateful. Not just ordinary grateful but like grateful grateful, it was rather a big-grin-on-your-face, chest-puffed-out, walking-on-air kind of grateful. Before, he was really clueless about the value of things. Let’s just say that appreciating the things that he has rather than appreciating the things that he wants to have, wasn’t exactly his best attribute. But now? He learned to appreciate even the littlest of things. Gulf taught him that.

“I love you, you know” Gulf said out of the blue. “I love you more than anything in this world”

“I love you too” Mew replied. He wanted to tell Gulf about the difference that he made to his day, the thrill he still felt whenever he walked down the street while his hands are enclosed to his that sends a message to everyone who will see them together that Gulf was his and he’s Gulf’s. Mew thought about all of these but much to his dismay, his words just won’t make its way out of his mouth. Sure, he’s good at public speaking and reporting in their stockholder’s meeting but at this? Nah. He’d never been good at expressing himself using his words. He’ll better just show it because action speaks louder than words, doesn’t it?

“3 years.” Said Gulf. “It doesn’t feel like 3 years at all” Gulf laughed at his own statement  
“Yeah, it’s more like 3 months” Mew laughed along with him. Boy, time surely zoomed so fast.  
“What can you remember about the first time we met?” Gulf asked him while putting their dessert inside of his mouth.  
“Everything.” Mew replied, smiling at him. “How about you?”  
“Excuse me Mr. Suppasit?” Gulf suddenly stared right into his eyes and raised one of his eyebrows. “I can see what you’re doing! I want the details. I want to know everything you remember. And I mean EVERYTHING” Gulf tried to act serious at first but he miserably failed as he saw how Mew’s face changed. Probably because Mew thought he’ll be sulking again. Gulf laughed at Mew’s reaction and soon, Mew laughed along with him,  
“It’s true! I do remember everything” Mew took a final swig on his red wine and took Gulf down to memory lane.

It had been an ordinary Saturday night 36 months earlier and Mew had been out with his friends to release some work-related stress. The whole bar was pumping with the “It’s-the-weekend-I-can-do-whatever-I-wanted” energy, the room was filled from wild dancing people to people in emo hours, it was really chaotic but the night was still young. As his friends rambled about their stresses, they had the past week, Mew went over the led lights filled bar counter and ordered some Tanqueray and proceeded to went on the nearest booth.  
“Just one for tonight.” Lie.  
After finishing his drink, he soon ordered another one. After a while of watching how the crowd partied and how they let their selves loose, he called it a night. Just as Mew was texting his driver to come and pick him up, because drinking and driving doesn’t really go well with each other, he felt that he was no longer alone and Mew looked up to see Gulf standing over him and asking if the seats opposite of him were taken.  
Mew got so mesmerized by the person’s eyes which he felt like it speaks volumes, also by his chestnut shaped lips that were as pink as strawberries that he forgot to answer and just… stared at him. After a few more moments he regained his self-composure and invited him to sit down as no one owns the seat opposite of him. Mew realized that he no longer wanted to go home just yet, he gave his driver a heads up that he might just be calling a cab for him. After sending the message, he looked up at Gulf; “So… do you want to drink with me?” he said. Gulf laughed at his goofiness and how he was so straightforward.

“Do you remember how all we did that night was talk?” Gulf laughed as he remembered that exact moment as if it just happened yesterday.

“We just talked and talked and talked. At first you were so intimidating you know? You have that ‘Don’t talk to me’ aura but when I actually came over you just... transformed, I guess?” He laughed once again.

“Don’t judge a book by its covers because looks can be so deceiving sometimes” Mew laughed along.  
Both of them smiled as they recalled the events of that night. This is what happiness feels like. Mew thought to himself. This is the feeling that most people spend their whole life looking for but never really be able to find it.  
Mew sneaked a hand across the table, reaching for Gulf’s own and lifted up his fingers and intertwined them with his own. “I love you Tua-eng… I love you a lot” Gulf smiled.

“I love you too” Gulf can do better than saying his words back but he didn’t, their moment was so sweet that it might give the both of them a toothache. Besides, he’s as red as a tomato now, any shades darker he might look like a walking chili pepper.

“Mew, listen” Gulf broke the comfortable silence that surrounded them.  
“I’ve had something on my mind since we sat down tonight and I’m trying to express it and finding ways to tell you but every time that I try… words just won’t come out” Mew felt intrigued at what he meant.

“Love, it’s okay. Just tell me what is it.” He smiled at him and encouraged him.

Gulf looked him straight in the eyes and tightened his grip at Mew’s hand.  
“I want us to get married.”  
“You want us to do what?”  
“I said I want us to get married.” Gulf stood his ground. “I’m not saying that it should be right now, we’ve been together for so long and I just thought that maybe we can tie knots”  
“What brought this on?”  
Gulf didn’t reply and removed his hand from his and Mew knew the reason why. No matter how much Mew tried to be gentle and how much he tried to even his voice, the question must’ve felt offensive. For awhile none of the both of them spoke a word. Mew just wished that the subject would just go away. Maybe he really didn’t mean to say that. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment. Mew thought about how much fun they were having just now and how carefree they had been. He didn’t want it to disappear and be replaced with reality.

“Let’s get inside” Gulf said, his voice obviously cracking even when he tried his best to hide it. The both of them stood up from their chairs and from their candle lit dinner in their balcony and shortly went inside and sat together inside the living room.

Mew knows to himself that he told Gulf about this when they starting to get serious with each other. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake that his parents made, he definitely doesn’t want to be separated with Gulf and their relationship to be broken just because of marriage so as much as possible he has no intention in marrying. Loving each other is enough. Or is it?

At that time Gulf said he understood. He knows all too well about what happened in the past and how hurt and crushed Mew was because of it that’s why he was firm in his decision. No matter what happens, no matter how deeply they fell in love, he doesn’t want to experience that kind of pain first hand. Not now, not ever.

(probably not the best fucking time to listen to Season of You)  
Mew glanced at Gulf, he thought he might be crying. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I’m sorry Gulf I didn’t mean to sound that way. It was so wrong of me. It’s just that…” Mew trailed

“Not really, You’re right. I’m being selfish, aren’t I?”  
“No, Tua-eng. Of course not.  
“You ‘ve never left me any doubt about your position on this. You told me this before and you’ve always said that it would never ever change.” Gulf breathed out a deep sigh.

“So why bring this up now?”  
“Because I love you.”  
“And you didn’t before?”  
“Of course, I did Mew”  
“Then what do you mean?” Confusion clouded Mew as he wasn’t able to understand what Gulf’s point was.

“I’m saying that this is different Mew. I’m saying that I love you with everything I have, to give and more. And when you love someone like that, you want to see that love to not only be known to ourselves but I want to tell everyone that you’re mine and I’m yours. That’s what marriage isn’t it? A declaration of our love together. Why wouldn’t I want that for us? I know how much hurt you were. I’ve been there for you and wiped all your tears away but, Mew, you can’t let your past rule your future. We’re not them and never will be. You don’t need to protect yourself from getting hurt ever again because I’m here and I love you.”

After saying what Gulf believed that Mew needed to hear he sat up and disappeared to the bathroom, locked the door behind him and ran a hot shower, it was only an hour before he emerged and went straight to their room and closed the door behind him.

For the past hour that Gulf was gone all Mew could ever think was how much he wanted to say to Gulf that he’s right. They’ve been together for the longest time and marriage should really come around for them. But as to everyone’s demise, Mew just can’t. 

Mew can’t find it in himself to say those words. Nothing Gulf had said made Mew change his mind about marriage. Nothing will ever, not even his love for him. 

“Hey? You’re going to bed early?” Mew asked as he inched closer to Gulf.

“Yeah, it was a long and busy day” Gulf replied in a certain tone that Mew didn’t like but he just chose to ignore it.

“I thought we were supposed to watch a football game tonight”  
“You watch it if you want,” Gulf said as he turned his back from Mew and closed his eyes,

Mew had enough. “So, this is how it’s going to be? Over little things?”  
“Little? You know what really hurts?” Gulf let out a deep sigh. “It’s the fact that you can’t even find it in yourself to say that you’re going to think about it.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“Of course, it’s what I want!” Gulf raised his tone. Must he really spell it all out for him?  
Mew can’t believe what just happened though. Does gulf want him to lie on his face? To be comforted by a lie than be hurt by the truth? What was even the point to say that he will think about it when his mind is already made up years ago? But because this was what Gulf wanted to hear and because he loves him a lot and he wants this conversation to be over, “Fine. If that’s what you want then I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE helloooo it's ya girl ace!! So how was this one? 
> 
> let's see e/o on twtr @svppasit hehe I do socmed au's there too


End file.
